A Weird Genjutsu
by Thaiis
Summary: Naruto gets into a fight with Itachi. He is later found unconscious by his friends, under the effects of a genjutsu that won't break. But then he starts acting strangely. Why is he suddenly talking to thin air, referring to it as Otouchan?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

This takes place somewhere in the middle of the most recent Sasuke retrieval thingie if you're confused.

Yesh. This is going to have Minato in it. After going crazy and reading a ton of Yondaime ficcys, I couldn't help but write one myself. Sorry to everybody waiting for me to update my other ficcy. X.x

Prologue

A blackened sky thundered overhead, signaling that it would rain soon. A blonde haired woman stood up from her tiring paperwork and turned around to look up at it. She glared apprehensively.

"Tsunade-sama?"

No reply.

"…Tsunade-sama…Naruto and the others…they will be alright, won't they?"

"…"

"A–ah…I mean, of course they'll be alright! Naruto's gotten much stronger, after all. I'm sure they'll be okay. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata are accompanying them and Naruto definitely isn't going to be taken over by Kyuubi with Kakashi and Yamato there. A–and Naruto has his Rasenshuriken now! It does greatly damage his arm, but he's only be forced to use it if the opponent were really reaaally strong! Well…the Akatsuki are really strong, but, but–…"

"…"

"…I'm not helping, am I?"

"…"

"Gomen…Tsunade-sama…"

"No, it's alright Shizune. I appreciate that you're trying to help. It's just that…"

"…Both of the previous retrieval missions had also ended badly, hadn't they…?

"…"

"AH! I'm so sorry!" She frantically bowed several times. "Please forgive me!"

"No, no. I'm just worrying too much." Tsunade forced a smile. "It seems you're worrying quite a bit as well, aren't you, Shizune?"

"Ah…ha ha…er…yes," she laughed weakly.

"…"

"…"

"He _will_ come back safely," Tsunade asserted.

In an area of the forest outside of Konoha, all was peaceful and quiet. Birds and little rodents hopped around. One could even hear the sound of a creek if he or she listened carefully enough. And then pandemonium broke loose when someone unleashed an earsplitting roar.

"_Rrrraaaaaaaarrrrgghhhh_!!" screamed a yellow-headed boy angrily. "Rasengan!"

The attack appeared to have hit a black-haired man wearing the Akatsuki cloak– when he split into dozens of crows which flew away, only to assimilate into the man known as Uchiha Itachi once again.

Naruto whipped around in the air and landed, watching carefully for movements from the one who had been the cause of his best friend's betrayal. There were none. Narrowing his eyes, he fell into a crouch.

"You said you wanted to talk to me." Naruto paused to create a shadow clone and lunged, another Rasengan forming in his fingers. "_So give me some straight answers goddamnit_!" He thrust out his hand, aiming for Itachi's head. His face contorted all the more furiously when he suffered the same result as before. He had tested the Uchiha with the question of why he had chosen to destroy his clan, but he had merely replied, "to see how far I could go".

Complete bull. And the thought of this guy toying with him was something he would not entertain. But what the hell was he supposed to do!? True, the Rasengan was a devastating technique that would render many shinobi barely able to move, especially if it were the Odama Rasengan, let alone Rasenshuriken. But all the same, it was absolutely useless if it didn't hit. Naruto clenched his hands into fists. His chakra reserves were running low. He realized now that it was all because of his blind anger taking control of him. The very same that had taken over and hurt Ero-sennin and Sakura-chan… '_Dammit_…'

He straightened up and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. _This is exactly what this bastard wants me to do. I'm going to make a stupid mistake, and then I'll be totally screwed over. _Naruto glared. His head was clearer than it was before. '_Wanting to talk to me? That was just bait to make me attack. I'm not going to fall for it again.'_

"..."

Naruto defiantly stood his ground. No matter how resentful he became, he would not submit to it. _I will not budge an inch until he attacks me. I don't know how I'm going to beat him yet, but I'll definitely think of something. I absolutely refuse to get captured here. I have to bring Sasuke ba– _

His head jerked upwards when he heard Itachi begin to speak.

"…It seems you really don't want to listen. In that case…" He stepped forward, and in a flash, to Naruto's surprise, reappeared directly in front of him. His index finger rested on Naruto's forehead, under the hitai-ate.

"…Sleep."

With a resounding bang, Naruto flew backwards, landing several feet behind where he had previously stood, unconscious. Itachi sighed. And with his work done, he walked away, disappearing into the trees.

_Bang!_

Hatake Kakashi stiffened. He'd been hearing crashes from Naruto's direction for a while now. The ever so spirited "genin" had reported earlier that he had run into Itachi. He'd responded with orders to avoid detection if possible and to stay calm. '_Stay calm? Naruto?'_ He rubbed his temples for saying such a ridiculous thing. '_Naruto's not an idiot, but when it comes to Sasuke_…'

He dashed forwards, cursing under his breath. He could only hope for now that Naruto was alright.

Five minutes later, Kakashi finally found Naruto with Sakura sitting on her knees next to him, her hands emitting a green glow…

Back in Konoha, Jiraiya slammed open the doors to the Hokage's office.

"He's back."

"What!?"

"He's back," Jiraiya repeated.

"…And?"

"…"

He closed his eyes and look away guiltily.

Tsunade rushed out of her office, down the stairs, and out into the streets, her Godaime Hokage status be damned. She broke into a run, fueled by adrenaline and fear. She passed the training grounds, Konoha Academy, Ichiraku Ramen. Her head raced hysterically with thoughts of Naruto. Morbid, bloody thoughts that had plagued her mind long before her little talk with Shizune. She didn't ever, ever want what had happened to Dan and Nawaki to happen again. _Ever_. She had clutched Dan's cold, dead corpse, the blood staining her hands. And she'd looked at them in disbelief. Those were her hands. Her hands with Dan's blood on them. Dan. The one she had failed to save. Failed. _FAILED_.

After pushing through what had seemed to be an endlessly large crowd of people, she finally reached the Konoha gates. The crowd slowly parted to let her through and she noticed a few of Naruto's friends standing by a stretcher looking fearfully at it. And Naruto was in that stretcher. Tsunade gave a sigh of relief to see there was no blood. There was, however, a small scratch on his forehead. Not good.

Returning her expression to one fit for a shinobi on duty, she ordered to her apprentice, "Sakura! Report!"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

"Naruto…fought with…Itachi. Right before I found him there was a loud bang. He has no serious injuries. He's used up quite a bit of his chakra. We're hoping he just fainted from exhaustion, but the scratch on his forehead is worrying me. His hitai-ate was off and the scratch was actually a lot larger before, but the Kyuubi chakra healed it up quickly. It still wasn't that big and there was no damage to the brain as far as I could see, but there's a slight disturbance in his chakra flow near the brain. I used _kai _just in case he was affected by a genjutsu, but nothing happened."

"Did Naruto grow any Kyuubi tails?"

"No, shishou."

"…I see."

"Go–gomenasai…shishou…"

Tsunade sighed. "No. It's not your fault. This is Uchiha Itachi we're talking about. Who knows what he did…" _'And I'd like to go out right now and strangle him with my bare hands,'_ she added to herself bitterly.

"Alright. Now, you two." She pointed to Kakashi and Yamato. "Move him here please. Ah. Yes, thank you."

Bending over, she carefully lifted his hair from his forehead. The scratch had disappeared completely. "Now…let's see here…yes, his chakra flow is slightly irregular. But it's not a genjutsu…it's more like– Oh no."

"What? What's wrong with him?"

"There are very faint traces of a chemical in his head…and it's drawing all of his chakra to the brain in the area that deals with sensory receptors."

"But then…what's going to happen to Naruto?"

"I'm not sure what exactly will happen, but if the chemical isn't removed immediately, the effects will be permanent. I have to get to work on him right now! Kakashi! Yamato! Bring him to the operating room as quickly as you possibly can. Sai, boil some water! Sakura! You already know what I need. Now, hurry!"

A few hours later, the door opened, and Tsunade stepped out., under the watch of a dozen pairs of eyes. After the tiring operation, she was thanked for her hard work by being bombarded with questions.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Is he…"

"What happened!?"

"Is Naruto okay?"

"Is he going to die?"

"He can't be!"

"SILENCE!" Tsunade roared. "…Thank you. I got rid of the substance in his brain, but like I said before, the effects are permanent. I won't know how to fix them until I see for myself how he's acting after this. We'll just have to wait and see. If you want to look at him, you'll have to be cautious. And be prepared for anything. In the worst case scenario, something may go off in Naruto's head making him turn into Kyuubi. That is all. Chiharu! Uzumaki Naruto to room 429!"

In room 429, Naruto opened his eyes. He struggled to sit up in the bed and scanned the room. '_Where am I? Let's see…white walls, no windows…Oh, yes. The hospital. Great_.' He slumped and grumbled incomprehensible things to himself. Then, he tensed and looked towards the door to see the last person he had ever expected to see.

"Y–you're…"

––––––––––––––––––––––––

Now…let's just pretend that this stupid one actually knows something about biology, chemistry, or hospitals. _Sweatdrop._

Oh dear. Fear the massive number of ellipses.

And yes, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, etc. were all together, but in this ficcy they all somehow got separated before Naruto ran into Itachi.

Speaking of Itachi, why did he just leave Naruto there? Puahahaha. I'll leave that to your imaginations for now.

Oh geez, that last part with Tsunade…I got the Orochimaru-ish "mad scientist" feeling out of her at that part…I could almost imagine her cackling evilly. That…wasn't what I intended to write…_Shudder_. X.x

AND SOMEONE PLEASE. Make me stop procrastinating. My grades are terrible and here I am writing this at 1:30AM. I still have chemistry and global homework to do. Crap. Goodnight. X.x

Oh. And I don't think I'll be updating any time soon. FOUR PROJECTS! _Screams._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am _not_ Kishimoto. Kishimoto is my mangled, little, green chew toy here. My dog ripped his ears and eyes out and killed him.

_Holy mother of_…_13 reviews_!? Thank you so much! You guys are awesome! COOKIES FOR YOU ALL!

I'm pretty proud to say that I've written more than how much I usually write. Well, it's long to write by my standards, anyway. I have a short attention span. WHOO! I BROKE 3000 WORDS!

I apologize for the late posting of this chapter. I wrote this chapter a long time ago, but I hated how it turned out. So, I went back and edited a bit. Still don't like it. On top of that, I had a ton of work to do, and I'm probably the biggest idiot on the planet, because I'm putting this up in the middle of finals. And I'm going to die for my stupidity. Very, very painfully.

And on another note, I've started drawing again! I have a bunch of Yondaime sketches that I have yet to color and stuff. And some other stuff, even though everything I color looks like utter crap. Especially blond hair. It usually either turns out orange or a revolting shade of puce. Please shoot me now. But if you do want to see what I have so far, it's here: http// expiration-date . deviantart . com/

This chapter is rated T for sarcasm, stupidity, breaking the fourth wall, characters acting more stupidly than usual, characters acting severely out of character, and the readers' desire to murder the one known as Thais. Thais is not responsible for any twitching, choking, suffocating, or any other signs of disgust and/or anger at this sad excuse for a fanfiction. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

_In room 429, Naruto opened his eyes. He struggled to sit up in the bed and scanned the room. 'Where am I? Let's see…white walls, no windows…Oh, yes. The hospital. Great.' He slumped and grumbled incomprehensible things to himself. Then, he tensed and looked towards the door to see the last person he had ever expected to see._

"_Y–you're…"_

Chapter One:

The person at the door walked towards his bed as Naruto watched him the whole time, gaping. This was very, very strange. No, it wasn't just strange, it was shocking. And not just shocking. Naruto was just plain _horrified_.

Because the one standing before him was _Sasuke_. What. The. Hell.

Seeing that his friend had awakened, Sasuke yelled to someone outside of the door, "Guys, he's up! Naruto's up!"

Meanwhile, Naruto's mind was in turmoil.

'_What the hell is he doing here? Who is he calling to? Why the hell would he care about a "dead-last" like me? Didn't he form his little group with some other shinobi, Hebi,' _he mentally spat with distaste_, 'and go off to kill Itachi? Didn't he tell me he'd refrained from killing his "best friend" in the Valley of the End on just a "whim"? Didn't he try to kill me in Orochimaru's hideout? Didn't he only stop because the snake bastard told him not to use 'that technique,' whatever the hell "that technique" is? So then why the hell is he here acting like he freaking cares about me!?_'

…Were the questions the boy would have normally asked himself. But things weren't normal at all. And Sasuke's current location at the side of his bed was _not_ what was horrifying him. His former best friend was wearing bright primary colors. I repeat. _BRIGHT PRIMARY COLORS_.

Yes. Sasuke was wearing bright primary colors. Okay, so he wasn't wearing all primary colors, and they weren't really _that_ bright, because it would just be way too creepy and weird. It would give strange images that would make even Orochimaru shudder. He was wearing what looked like his old blue genin shirt, except it was a brighter blue and cut open in the front with a dark red turtleneck underneath. His shorts were almost the same as before with two orange stripes running down each side. Between each pair of yellow stripes was a zipper that extended two thirds of the way up from the bottom. Most importantly, he was wearing a hitai-ate with the Konoha leaf symbol on it. Which, as far as he could see, definitely didn't have the long scratch inflicted on it during the fight in the Valley of the End. Strange, but pretty much a billboard proclaiming, "_This is not the real Sasuke_!"

And then there was the most terrifying thing of all. The terrible thing that preceded over everything else was that…

…Sasuke was wearing a grin. Not an arrogantly infuriating smirk. A _grin_. A _happy, happy, cheerful grin_. On his _face_. Sasuke's face plus a genuine smile equaled…something…_extremely_ wrong with the world. And so Naruto, in his bafflement, did the only thing he could think to do at that moment.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, "_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SASUKE!?_"

Only to have him frown, cock his head to the side, and blink at Naruto in confusion with an eyebrow raised.

"Eh?"

Naruto just responded by shooting his arm out, pointing a shaking finger at Sasuke with his mouth hanging open. His eyes were the size of dishes. Or dish_washers, _more accurately. Nevertheless, the poor, "innocent" Sasuke was left even more confused. His head was bent so far to the right that it almost looked like he would topple over onto the floor. Naruto's eye began twitching as he waited for the fake Uchiha to do something that would give him away. Then he'd pounce on the little fool for having the nerve to impersonate his former best friend. Oh yes, he would _pay_.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, whichever way you see it, he was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Naruto whipped his head towards the door, wondering who it was this time. He slowly lowered his arm, staring intently at the newly nicknamed, "portal of doom," which he now expected to shoot out some crazy polka, dotted, insane…abomination after seeing what it had spit out a moment before. The footsteps stopped, and a head covered with bright pink hair peered in. Sakura's face brightened vibrantly.

"Naruto! You're up!" She closed the door behind her and bolted into the room, forcing him into a bone crushing hug. "I was so worried about you!" The boy, although struggling to breathe, mentally sighed in relief. _'At least something's normal around here…'_ he thought. "S–Sakura,"he managed to choke out. "You can let go of me now."

"Oh! Sorry about that! Well that was scatterbrained of me," she laughed sheepishly. "How are you feeling? Apparently, Sasuke found you unconscious in the woods yesterday. The doctors already took a look at you. They said you were fine and there was nothing to worry about. They're just going to do another check up, and you'll be out in a few hours!"

"Yeah, I'm feeling great! My head hurts a little, but…wait, Sasuke _what_!?"

"Umm. He found you out in the woods? And brought you back? Hehe. You're lucky to have such a great friend like him. He was looking for you all day yesterday. We kept telling him to rest and that we'd look for you instead, but he wouldn't listen! I wonder if Ino would ever go so far for me," she mused. Sasuke just remained stading behind her scratching the back of his head, averting his eyes, embarrassed.

Naruto could not believe what he was hearing. Sasuke would never have done anything of the sort for him. He was a missing nin who'd betrayed his own village in his search for power. He had tried to kill him for god's sake! And here, the two were acting like nothing had ever happened! Naruto wasn't complaining about it, but it just…felt wrong. It would have been great if Sasuke had never run away. It would have been great if he really did do this for him. It would have been great if they really were all together again. But something just wasn't _right_.

Naruto closed his eyes. He had been so caught up in his surprise that he'd actually forgotten to try and recall what truly happened the day before. Ah! That's right! He'd gone after Sasuke to try and save him! And then…

–_Flashback–_

_His head jerked upwards when he heard Itachi begin to speak._

"…_It seems you really don't want to listen. In that case…" He stepped forward, and in a flash, to Naruto's surprise, reappeared directly in front of him. His index finger rested on Naruto's forehead, under the hitai-ate._

"…_Sleep."_

–_End–_

His eyes shot open. That…that sorry excuse for a shinobi had put him under a genjutsu! He frowned. But that still made no sense. Why would Itachi put him under a genjutsu like this? The last one had been so torturous and painful...Why? If anything, something like this would make him happy…happy…so that...he wouldn't want to break it! That made sense! Naruto visibly smirked, clearly proud of himself. Now all he had to do was disrupt his chakra flow like Ero-sennin had taught him to…'_Crap. This is that _Itachi_ bastard's genjutsu. Fixing this stupid chakra thingie's going to be easier said than done._' He face palmed. '_Well, couldn't hurt to try!_'

So he concentrated. And tried. And unfortunately, he eventually failed.

'_Crap…_' All he had managed to accomplish was to send everything around him into disarray and earn the strange looks his "friends" were now giving him.

Now, there was a thick and awkward silence that none of them dared break. Naruto took the time to think things over again.

'_Meh. Looks like I'll be stuck here for a while. Might as well make my stay comfortable. I'll just play along for a little bit…and keep them from thinking that _I_'m the weird one around here. I just have to wait until Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Baa-chan, or whoever else wakes me up…'_

He forced on his trademark grin. "Sorry 'bout that! I guess I was…still…HALF ASLEEP! Yeah! That's it!" He flipped onto his back, and then kicked his legs out, landing onto the ground with his fists pumped into the air. "Now how 'bout that check up!" Naruto marched towards the door, ignoring the fact that Sakura and Sasuke were staring at him as if he had grown a third head. As he reached for the doorknob, the door suddenly slammed open, straight into his face. Naruto fell backwards, with his eyes shut in pain, clutching his nose. '_Oww…that hurt_!'

Naruto squirmed backwards, with his eyes still closed. '_Agh! Who is it now!? I suppose it'll be Sai all dressed in pink declaring that Neji has proposed to Lee and that he's the flower girl.'_ He shuddered at the image, wondering where the heck it came from.

"Oh my god! Naruto! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Oh no. Your nose is bleeding. And it might be broken…" The newcomer slapped his face. "I am such an idiot. Here, let me see that nose," he said, reaching out his hand.

From the voice, the newcomer was obviously a man…he had a low-pitched voice. It was serene and earnestly concerned, although it didn't seem familiar. Though…the gentleness he felt from it was slightly reminiscent of Iruka-sensei's…

"Naruto?"

'_Aw, heck. It couldn't be that bad_.' He resigned himself to cracking an eye open. He was still suspicious, but whatever it was, hopefully, the person in front of him wouldn't knock him out from sheer surprise and/or shock.

_Plonk._

Nope. Didn't work. He fell to the ground unconscious anyway.

"_Naruto!_"

––––––––––––––––––––––––

Haruno Sakura had seen many, many strange things. Especially after meeting the one known as Uzumaki Naruto.

She had first seen him when she was around five or six years old. Naruto was known for having a mischievous streak, whether it was poking someone in the side and running away before he could be caught, or defacing the Hokage monument. Despite her annoyed expression and her scathing remark of "He is such a child," at the time, her inner self had laughed quite a bit at Naruto's actions. He had always been the one to do the new and unthinkable, time and time again. Although what she really thought of him had been pushed away by her silly infatuation with Sasuke, he had _admired_ Naruto. And she realized that she still did. The boy had done everything that everyone else had been too afraid to do. Everything _she_ had been too afraid to do.

But now, here he was. In bed. Unable to do anything. _Weak_. Sakura understood his hatred of being bedridden perfectly. It left a person absolutely _useless_. The boy who had broken every barrier to get to where he stood today. A proud shinobi of Konoha. Forcibly dragged down to the pitiful level that she once held three years ago. The one who did nothing but cry. The one who couldn't do _anything_. But not anymore. She stood.

"Sorry, Naruto. I'll be back in a little while. I'll go get Sai to watch over you for a bit. I'll be right back. Okay?" She gave a small smile and left the room. Sai sat outside waiting on a bench. He looked up. "Yes?"

"Sai. Can you watch Naruto for a while? I need to check on the others' injuries. Be back in a minute!" Sakura said. She turned and ran down the hall in the other direction.

Without a word, Sai stood up and walked into Naruto's room. Only to see the blond boy sitting on the bed with his feet on the floor, staring incredulously at him as if he were all dressed in pink, declaring that Neji had proposed to Lee and that he was the flower girl.

Naruto bellowed, "_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SASUKE!?_"

"…_Huh_?"

His friend responded by pointing a shaking finger at him with bugged out eyes and his jaw on the floor. Sai was now utterly and totally confused as Naruto's eye began twitching. '_What? Do I have something on my face? Does he think I'm one of the Akatsuki? Itachi? Wait, he said, 'who the hell are you.' …Wait, what?_'

Then, Sakura barged in through the door and shut it behind her. "Sai? What's wrong? Oh! Naruto's up! Is he acting weird in any way?"

"Well…he…"

Naruto looked like someone had stuck a tree up his butt. But to both Sakura and Sai's relief, he relaxed.

And then he tensed again, shaking and making weird movements. His fingers slowly reached up to his throat, flexing in and out spastically. '_Almost like an invisible person was choking him…_' Sakura thought.

"You can let go of me now," Naruto choked out. He relaxed again, and his head turned from an invisible being to Sakura. He smiled, and then his face went blank, as if listening to something attentively.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great! My head hurts a little, but…wait, Sasuke _what_!?"

"EH? Naruto? What's wrong with you?"

Now, Naruto looked shocked and slightly scared. About a minute later, he closed his eyes. They reopened in moments. He lowered his head and stared at the sheet contemplatively. He went on to do something Sakura had only seen him do back in their fight with Itachi in their mission to rescue Gaara. The air whipped around the room violently. And then it stopped. Naruto looked down at his hands dejectedly and clutched his them tightly.

He had obviously figured out that he was trapped in a genjutsu, or that it was at least a possibility. Unfortunately he couldn't possibly know that this wasn't a normal genjutsu. He could _move_. His actions were completely unpredictable, and whatever Naruto did while he was in this state would affect the real world even after the genjutsu was dispelled. Sakura and Sai couldn't help but think that this was exactly what Itachi had been planning.

Suddenly, Naruto put on a wide grin that threatened to split his face in half. Anyone who knew him well would realize that the smile was a little _too_ wide. Their friend was obviously faking it.

"Sorry 'bout that! I guess I was…still…HALF ASLEEP! Yeah! That's it!" Yup. Definitely faking.

He jumped out of his bed, with his fists in the air. "Now how 'bout that check up!"

Aaaannnnnddd…now they were confused again.

Naruto grabbed a hold of the doorknob and was just about to leave, when the door suddenly swung open with great force to reveal Tsunade behind it, whose eyes widened in surprise. The boy, obviously in pain, shrunk backwards. When the sannin reached towards Naruto to apologize and take a look at his nose, he immediately fainted. Uh oh. That did not bode well.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

See? I warned you.

Yes, yes it's really Yondaime this time. Or is it…? _Cackles evilly._

_Is attacked by every Sasuke fan on the planet_. Now. Why did I make Sasuke abnormally happy? Because that's just how Itachi made him to be. I have my reasons, which are undoubtedly ridiculous, and only understandable by me, for I am the idiot that wrote this. But for now, blame Itachi. I was trying to make him a little happier than he usually is, yet still in character…a little Naruto-ish, but still retaining qualities that define him as the real Sasuke. Well, he didn't talk much here, so I can't really tell if it worked or not. In all honesty, I don't think it did. Unless his lack of speaking counts. And now I'm rambling again. Great.

And ITACHI. What the hell is he planning? I don't have any idea myself. I'm pretty much just winging it right now. I'm still trying to decide if he really isn't that bad and has a good reason for the Uchiha massacre and joining Akatsuki, or if he really is an ass and has this uber complicated plan in effect. And the last chapter with him talking about Madara isn't helping. What do you think?

Ah, poor Naruto.

If my terrible writing skills annoy you as much as they annoy me, please leave a review as I am not exactly happy that I've practically failed every essay I've written so far this year. _Dies. _I wish I had grammar check…

The next chapter will be put up….eventually. I'm not going to say anything, because somehow everything I say turns into a lie. If I say it's going to be up in a month, it'll be up in a year. Please kill me.


End file.
